What Is This!
by jungjunhwa
Summary: HunHan Here Luhan diperkosa Sehun sampai hamil anaknya. Luhan menolak ajakan menikah dari Sehun dan menerima pertunangan dari orangtuanya. Baca utk mengetahui sisanya


Title: What Is This?!

Author: jungjunhwa; ktsoo

Rated M, NC berat, GS UKE

"Ughh… BaekYeol sialan! Kenapa aku di tinggal sendirian disini?" gerutu Luhan.

Too much shi ni~ your love zhe shi overdose~ too much- PIIP

"YA! BYUN BAEK HYUN! Apa tujuanmu meninggalkanku sendirian disini?" kata Luhan marah-marah. "Masuklah ke dalam eoonnnhhh! Eunnggghhh Yeollie~ hentikkhhhaannn aku sedang berbicara pada luhan eonniehhhhh," Luhan segera memutus sambungan. Ia tidak mau mendengar desah-desahan tidak jelas akibat aktifitas mereka. Dengan kesal, Luhan berjalan ke bar itu.

GREB

"YA! LEPASKAN!" teriak Luhan.

DUAAGGG!

Luhan di pukul keras sampai pingsan dan di bawa entah kemana oleh pria yang menangkapnya.

"Eungghhh," Luhan menggeliat setelah sadar dari pingsannya. Ia melihat sekitarnya,dia berada di ruangan asing ber-wallpaper biru langit dan awan. Saat ini ia berada di atas kasur ultra king size berwarna putih lembut, dengan keadaan tangan dan kaki di rantai. "YAA! LEPASKAN AKU!" Luhan berteriak-teriak.

CKLEK

Pintu kamar itu terbuka nampak seorang pria yang menculiknya tadi dengan seorang pria albino. "jadi ini orangnya?" tanya si pria albino. "iya tuan muda," jawab si pria yang tadi menculiknya. "baiklah, kerja yang bagus," kata si albino menyerahkan amplop berisi uang ke pria itu. "suntikan dan kuncinya?" tanya si albino mengernyitkan dahi. "maaf,ini tuan muda," si pria menyerahkan barang ke si albino.

Si albino memberi kode dan si pria keluar ruangan. Si albino mengunci pintu kamar itu dan mendekati Luhan. Luhan hanya terdiam bingung. "namamu," kata pria albino. "namaku?" Luhan bertanya. Si albino mengangguk. "Luhan," jawab Luhan. "Baiklah Luhan, panggil aku Sehun," kata si albino yang ternyata bernama Sehun. "Kau pernah bercinta?" tanya Sehun. Luhan menggeleng. "Baiklah-" "AWW! SAKIT!" Luhan berteriak saat Sehun menyuntiknya dengan cairan bening yang Luhan tak ketahui apa. "A-aa-apa ini?" tanya Luhan mulai takut. "Obat," jawab Sehun santai. "A-aa-apa yang a-a-akan kau lakukan ke-kepadaku?" Luhan benar-benar takut sekarang. "Melakukan sesuatu," jawab sehun melepas rantai-rantai Luhan.

"Ennggghhh Sehun-ah panassssssshhhh"

'obatnya bekerja,' pikir sehun.

"Sehun-ahhhhhhh~ Touch me pleaseeeee~ Help meeee~"

"Apa yang kau mau?"

"Masuki akuuuu~"

"Masukkan apa?"

"Puaskan akuuuuu~ Masukkan penis besarmu ke dalam vaginakuuuu~ Genjot akuuuuu~ Lakukan sex dengankuuuu~ Sehunnieeee~ Kumohooonnn~"

"Beri aku pertunjukan. Naikan libidoku"

"Enggghhhh~ Eummmmmhhh~ Aaaahhhhhh~ Ssshhhhh~ Sehunnieeeeehhhhhh~" Luhan melakukan pertunjukan solo.

"Cukup"

Sehun segera menindih Luhan, menyambar kissable lipsnya, melumatnya dengan kasar , menghisapnya sampai bengkak. Ciumannya turun ke leher luhan, menghisap dan menggigit kecil, meninggalkan banyak bercak biru-keunguan. "Eungghhhh~" desah Luhan erotis. "Desahkan namaku chagi," komando Sehun. Sehun menyobek baju Luhan dan nampaklah kulit putih nan mulus Luhan dan payudara besar luhan yang masih terbungkus bra. Sehun berdecak kagum lalu membuang baju Luhan ke sembarang arah lalu membuka bra luhan dan mengulum nipple kanan luhan dan tangan nakalnya memlintir dan mencubit nipple kiri Luhan yang sudah mulai mengeras dan melakukannya bergantian. Luhan yang mendapat perlakuan seperti itu hanya mendesah nikmat dan tangannya menekan kepala Sehun supaya Sehun dapat memperdalam hisapannya.

"Sehunieeeeehhh morehhhh~ aahhhhh~ bukaaahhhhh~"

Sehun membuka rok dan underwear luhan dan melemparnya sembarangan dan nampaklah vagina luhan. Tangan nakal luhan membuka celana sehun.

"sudah basah eoh?"

"jangan menggodakuuuu~ masukkan sajaaaa~"

Sehun menjilat vagina luhan yang sudah basah yang membuat luhan menggelijang geli.

"Nnngghhhhhh kumohon masukkaaaannnn"

"As you wish chagi"

Dan tanpa pemanasan Sehun memasukkan penis besarnya ke dalam vagina luhan dalam satu hentakan.

"AAAKKKHHHH! Hiks appo Sehunnieee hiks"

"Setelah ini akan nikmat chagi, tenanglah"

"move~"

Sehun menngerakkan pinggulnya naik turun berirama di bantu luhan yang melakukannya berlawan arah sampai Sehun menumbuk G-Spot Luhan sembari meremas boobs besar luhan.

"aaaannggghhhhhh aaaaaahhhhh sssshhhhhhhhh sehunnnnnniieeeeeeehhhhhh fassssssstteeeeeerhhhhh~ aaaaaahhhhhhhh thereeeeeeeee~"

Sehun mempercepat tempo genjotannya

"Huuuunnnnnniiiieeeeehhhhhh I wannnaaa cummmmmm"

"Together"

"SEHUNIEE/LUHAAN!"

CROTT! CROTT!

Dan mereka tertidur dalam posisi seperti itu sampai pagi.

"nghhh," luhan menggeliat. "morning chagi kau sungguh sexy semalam," sehun menyambutnya dengan pelukan dari belakang. "Kyaaaaa! Namja mesum!" teriak luhan. Ia mengingat apa yang terjadi semalam.

"Hiks eomma appa aku kotor hiks…" tangis Luhan. "kemarin kau yang meminta, kau bahkan melakukan solo play untuk menggodaku. Tapi kau sangat sexy dengan tubuh indahmu," kata sehun santai. "Hikss kau jahat! Sehunnie jahattt! Hiks.." luhan masih menangis. Sehun menarik selimut untuk menutupi tubuh naked mereka. Sehun memeluk tubuh naked luhan. "Jangan sentuh aku! Hiks aku kotor… hiks.." Luhan menolak pelukan sehun.

"aku akan bertanggung jawab menikahimu manis," kata Sehun. "TIDAK!" Luhan menolak. "Ayolah sayang~ Aku ingin menikmati tubuh sexymu setiap hari," kata Sehun menggoda. "HELL NO! Aku akan mandi, jangan berani masuk ke kamar mandi dan menggodaku jika tidak ingin kulempari pisau dapur!" bentak Luhan. "Aku akan mandi duluan. Kau yang menunggu," kata Sehun. "Terserah! Yang jelas aku tidak mau mandi bersamamu!" kata Luhan ketus. Sehun segera mandi. "kesempatan kabur," pikir luhan. Ia memakai sembarang kaos dan celana sembarang, meloncat dari jendela kamar lalu berlari pulang tanpa memedulikan rasa sakit di tubuh bagian bawahnya.

HOEKKK!

Ini sudah keempat kalinya luhan muntah sedari pagi. "kau benar-benar tidak apa-apa eonnie?" tanya baekhyun untuk kesekian kalinya. "a-aku tidak apa-apa baek," jawab luhan lemas.

BRUKKK!

"KYAAAA! EONNIEE!" teriak baekhyun. Ia memencet tombol-tombol di hp nya. "Yeoollieeee luhan eonnie pingsan! Cepatlah kesini bantu aku!" PIIP

"Enngghh," Luhan menggeliat. "eonniee kau sudah bangun?" tanya baekhyun. "aku dimana?" tanya luhan. "Rumah Sakit," jawab Chanyeol. "Kau pingsan dan kami membawamu kesini. Dan kau tahu kenapa kau muntah-muntah dan mual terus?" tanya Chanyeol. "Tidak," Luhan menggeleng. "Eonnie, kami harap kau tidak shock," kata baekhyun. "Aku sakit apa?" luhan bertanya. "Eo- Eonnie hamil 1 bulan," kata baekhyun gugup. "APA?! HAMIL?" tanya luhan dengan nada tinggi. "I- Iya eon," kata baekhyun.

"hiks… baekkie hiks… yeol… hiks… huwaaaaa," tangis luhan. "Kenapa? Kau bisa bercerita kepada kami nuna," kata chanyeol berusaha menenangkan luhan. "aku dilecehkan hiks… diperkosa hiks… hiks… dan namja itu hiks… lebih muda dariku hiks… dia tidak akan bertanggung jawab hiks…" luhan bercerita sambil menangis sedih. "Siapa namja sialan itu?!" tanya baekhyun marah. "Na- namanya Se- Sehun… hiks… dia… berambut blonde, seorang albino hiks…" jawab Luhan sambil menangis.

"Baek, a-aku a- akan menggugurkan kan- kandungan ini hiks…" kata luhan gugup sambil menangis tersedu. "APA KAU GILA?" tanya Baekhyun dan Chanyeol bersamaan. "Hiks… Aku tidak akan sanggup mengurus anak ini sendirian hiks…" tangis luhan. "jangan gugurkan! Jika kau tidak sanggup kami akan membantumu mengurusnya," kata Chanyeol disambut dengan anggukan mantap dari baekhyun. "Jangan beritahu appa dan eomma kumohon," pinta luhan. "baiklah kami berjanji. Kami tidak akan memberitahu mereka sebelum kau siap memberitahu mereka," kata baekhyun. Chanyeol hanya mengangguk setuju.

"Lu… kami akan menjodohkanmu… kami harap kau akan menyanggupinya," kata eomma luhan. "aku mau," jawab luhan. "semoga dengan ini aku bisa mendapat alasan kenapa aku hamil dan menjauh dari sehun…" pikir luhan. "kita akan bertemu mereka nanti malam. Bersiap siap lah lu," kata eomma luhan lagi. "ne eomma," jawab luhan singkat.

"Meja 22… meja 22… Ah itu dia mejanya!" kata Luhan senang. Dengan gugup ia berjalan ke meja nomor 22. Ada seorang namja terduduk sendirian disitu. "Apakah itu tunanganku?" batin luhan senang. Ia mendekati meja itu lalu memperkenalkan diri. "annyeonghaseyo Xi-" kata-kata luhan terpotong oleh namja yang merupakan tunangan nya itu," Luhan."

Suara itu tak asing lagi bagi Luhan. "Se- se- sehun?" tanya luhan takut. "Aku tak menyangka akan di tunangkan denganmu manis," kata Sehun. "Sial!" maki Luhan dalam hati. Ia tidak menyangka tunangan nya ternyata namja yang memperkosa nya dan saat ini Luhan sangat ingin muntah karena bau parfum Sehun. "Kau kenapa heum?" tanya Sehun. "Ti- ti- tidak a- a- aku hanya ingin muntah," kata Luhan keceplosan. Sehun mengernyitkan dahi. "a- a- aah tidak," kata Luhan gelagapan. Sehun mendekati Luhan, memegang perut Luhan. "Ka- Kau hamil anakku?" tanya Sehun.

To Be Continued

More Than 20 R lanjut.

Maaf banyak kesalahan, alur kecepetan. Kita masih newbie *sujud*

Last! Mind to review or leave a comment? We appreciate your reviews and comments.

Maaf belum sempet update FF KaiSoo yang cursed *Junhwa sujud* sedang banyak pekerjaan'-' Junhwa mau pindah ke luar kota makanya sibuk dan tidak bisa update alias lama update. Tapi junhwa janji akan update entah kapan.-.v sekian bacotan Junhwa. Thanks for reading~


End file.
